leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG134
}} A Real Cleffa-Hanger (Japanese: オツキミやま！ピィとピッピとピクシーと！ ! With , and !) is the 134th episode of the , and the 408th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 7, 2005 and in the United States on April 15, 2006. Blurb Ash and his friends are on their way to the Battle Frontier, and Misty joins them for a while as she heads back to Cerulean City. But Daisy calls to ask if she can start giving away Gym Badges—Misty just can't get a break! Brock has left his Ludicolo at home, May is delighted with her new Squirtle, and Max is eager to see Pokémon that live on nearby Mt. Moon, like Cleffa. Sure enough, a Cleffa appears. So does Team Rocket and their Poké-Vac 5000, which manages to vacuum up all of the kids' Pokémon except for Pikachu. Except Team Rocket accidentally ejects the Pokémon right back out, the Poké-Vac breaks, and in the confusion as Team Rocket blasts off, Cleffa, Misty, Max, Pikachu, and Azurill all fall in a river! Misty and Max get back onto dry land and start to look for their friends. Easier said than done, as they run from Beedrill and take cover from a rainstorm. Meanwhile, a Clefairy and Clefable team up with Ash and May to find Cleffa. Just as they find Misty, Team Rocket shows up to spoil the reunion. Clefairy, Clefable, and Cleffa call for backup, and Team Rocket is on the receiving end of a super-powerful Metronome—Solarbeam combo, with Munchlax on the assist. That's it for Team Rocket until next time! That night, Ash and his friends watch a Pokémon moondance, and in the morning he and Misty go their separate ways once more. Plot On the way to the , and stop to have a picnic at the foot of Mt. Moon. Ash notices that is missing and asks where it is. Brock answers that he left it at home since got along with it well and his mother treated it as one of the children. Suddenly, gets a call on her Pokégear from her sister , who tells Misty that there is a problem back at the Cerulean Gym. The Gym's lobby is packed with Trainers looking to challenge Misty while Violet and are hosting their impromptu guests. Daisy wonders if they can just hand out Badges and have the Trainers come back later. Misty of course nixes that idea and tells Daisy to be patient as she is on her way home. The group packs up and prepares to head toward Cerulean City. Before departing, they encounter a wild . appear and try to suck up the group's with a attached to the basket of their balloon. They eventually succeed, but do not get . Jessie sends out Seviper, who manages to land a on Pikachu before he can use . sets the vacuum to full power, but due to Jessie's impatient tampering, the machine reverses the suction and returns all the captured Pokémon back to their Trainers. Jessie's continued interference causes the machine to malfunction and explode, blasting Misty, Max, Pikachu, and Cleffa off a cliff and into a river. tries to grab Max's hand, but fails. After climbing out of the river, Misty and Max find that Pikachu is weak from the he received from Seviper's Poison Tail and falling into the river. Max is worried about not being able to get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center, but Misty says not to worry. She tells Azurill to use , which heals Pikachu. Meanwhile, Ash, May, and Brock are searching for the others with the help of 's radar, but the search fails. Misty's group sets out to find Ash's group, and suddenly Cleffa runs off to a Pecha Berry patch. Misty gives one to Pikachu before they all sit down on a large cloth to feast on the Berries. Suddenly, three suddenly appear out of the bushes, scaring Misty. She runs off with Max, the cloth full of Berries, and the party's Pokémon in tow. They accidentally run off a cliff and fall into in a forested area. Luckily, they are saved from serious injury when they land on a large patch of thick, soft moss. A storm begins to form, frightening Cleffa. The group finds shelter in a cave close by. Meanwhile, Ash's group is taking shelter under a tree, with Cleffa's friends and standing nearby. May remembers how she was unable to save Max from falling into the river, and she becomes depressed. In the cave, after finishing off the Pecha Berries, the Pokémon sleep as Misty and Max have a conversation about older sisters. Max tells Misty how May would be far worse off without him. She isn't helpless, but while he knows a lot more about Pokémon, she often acts like she knows "everything" and doesn't need his help. Misty says that he shouldn't be so hard on May: that's what big sisters do. Didn't she give her all when she tried to grab his hand? Misty explains how she has three older sisters who often don't listen to her just because they're older. To Max's surprise, she also states that she knows that they care about her. She often needs to keep that in mind, especially when they're driving her crazy. Misty proposes that they both keep helping their sisters, even when they don't think they need it, and Max heartily agrees. They then see that the storm has cleared. Meanwhile, Ash's group finds the footprints from Misty's group and follows them. Misty's group once again sets out to find Ash's group. Suddenly, Team Rocket attack again with their vacuum machine. Max is about to be sucked up, but suddenly May appears and grabs his hand. Team Rocket say their and start up the suction again, but Azurill uses , which is sucked into the machine instead and breaks the machine. Team Rocket then attack with Seviper and James's Cacnea, but Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable call their friends, who appear and begin using . May's Munchlax escapes from its and begins to wave its arms with the Clefairy. The Cleffa use , causing Team Rocket's Pokémon to bounce up and down. The Clefable use , which makes all of Team Rocket dance as well. Team Rocket aren't by this until Meowth realizes that it was only a distraction so Munchlax and the Clefairy could power up . Jessie and James try to send Seviper and Cacnea to attack with Poison Tail and , but Pikachu stops them with Thunderbolt. Having been given the time to charge, Munchlax and the Clefairy fire Solar Beams that blast Team Rocket off. Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable then march off to Mt. Moon. Misty mentions that since tonight will have a full moon, they are probably going to perform a moon dance. Brock explains to May and Max how the Clefairy evolution family dance around a giant Moon Stone on Mt. Moon. When Max asks if they can go watch, he says they likely can, as the Fairy Pokémon now trust them. Ash and friends follow them and watch the Pokémon do the ritual dance around the Moon Stone. In the morning, the group is once again on the road to the , when Misty gets another call from Daisy's Pokégear. She asks where Misty is and states she will give out the Badges anyway. Misty protests, adamantly telling her not to and that she will be home shortly. She has to take the other fork in the road, so she and Azurill will leave Ash's group to return to Cerulean City. Before she departs, Misty wishes Ash good luck in the Battle Frontier and May good luck with her Pokémon Contests. She reconfirms with Max that both will continue to help their older sisters. Major events * is revealed to have left his at home with his mother and . * Misty's Azurill is revealed to know and . * May's Munchlax is revealed to know . * leaves 's to return to the Cerulean Gym. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * The Sensational Sisters ** ** ** Violet * Forrest (flashback) * Brock's siblings (flashback) * Lola (flashback) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3) Trivia * A new title card sequence was introduced. * The dub's title is a pun on the phrase "a real cliff-hanger". * Although , , and had previously been to Mt. Moon in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, there were no present then. This is clearly because Cleffa was introduced in Generation II. * Eric Stuart provided the voice of Pokédex for the first time since Playing with Fire!, 137 episodes earlier. * Much like Wish Upon a Star Shape had revisited the group introduced in Clefairy Tales, this episode revisited the group of Clefairy and from Clefairy and the Moon Stone. * This was the last episode to air before Lucario and the Mystery of Mew debuted in Japanese theaters. * This is the last main series episode in which Rachael Lillis provides the voice of Misty. Errors * When attempts to suck Max and in for the last time before saves them, Pikachu's body appears to be darker. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon does not evolve? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=Cleffa का मून डांस |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu=A Verdadeira Apresentação de Cleffa |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 134 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Geschwister kosten Nerven! es:EP411 fr:AG134 ja:AG編第134話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第133集